


Sormik Week 2020

by trash8queen



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sormik Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash8queen/pseuds/trash8queen
Summary: It's Sormik Week 2020. 😍Some short stories about my two favorite boys.
Relationships: Mikleo & Sorey (Tales of Zestiria), Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Kudos: 17





	Sormik Week 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Alright here's Day 1 Waxing Crescent { declaration ; commitment } 
> 
> I decided to write about a reuniting of our sweet boys. I hope you enjoy. 💕

Day 1, August 3th:  
🌒 Waxing Crescent { declaration ; commitment }  
☆ Rigel: benevolence, happiness

A pull in Mikleo's shoulder alerted him that he was caught. He wasn't falling? Yet? Who grabbed him. He looked up the light a bit harsh at first. 

After blinking a few times, he saw a silhouette of someone, he couldn't make out features, except one. As his eyes darted down to the hand that grabbed him.

A familiar glove. Could it be? 

"It seems like I arrived just in time." A soft voice spoke and Mikleo was lifted out of the hole and back onto solid ground. 

Mikleo just looked forward to see Sorey smiling at him. It was Sorey, he was here. A little different looking as his hair had blonde tints to it, and he looked? Fine? 

Mikleo just stayed there, on his hands and knees just looking at Sorey. 

"Mikleo?" Sorey asked gently. 

Mikleo took in all the features, Sorey wasn't human anymore. He was a Seraph now. 

Mikleo moved slowly and sat on the ground. 

"Mikleo? Are you alright?" Sorey asked softly, moving cautiously forward. 

Mikleo just burst into tears and covered his eyes sobbing heavily. 

"Oh crap, hey Mikleo? Hey…" Sorey asked. 

Mikleo shook his head and jumped into Sorey holding him in a tight hug. Both falling to the floor. 

"You're back. You're back…" Mikleo whispered between sobs. 

Sorey sat them up slowly, He grabbed and held Mikleo tightly. One hand gripped around Mikleo's waist, the other softly rubbing the new full head of hair Mikleo had. 

"I'm really glad to see you Mikleo." Sorey let a few of his own tears fall. 

"Sorey…." Mikleo held tight still, head nuzzling Sorey's shoulder. 

They didn't let go of each other for nearly 20 minutes. Sorey gently pried Mikleo off, and just held him on his lap. 

Sorey brought his thumb up and wiped a few tears from Mikleo's cheeks. 

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I missed you." Sorey said. 

"I missed you too." Mikleo whispered. 

"I won't ever leave you again Mikleo. Maotelus said I was a Seraph now. No more goodbyes." Sorey smiled. 

Mikleo just sat there stunned by happiness. He didn't have to see Sorey grow old and pass away. He was here to stay. Mikleo just hugged Sorey again, softer this time. 

Sorey smiled and hugged back, he really missed being near Mikleo. He was so happy. 

"You changed a bit didn't you?" Sorey asked. 

"Oh...not that much I hope?" Mikleo said. 

"Your hair is long now." Sorey ran his fingers through the ponytail Mikleo now had. 

"I...I kind of like it. Do you think it's okay?" Mikleo asked. 

"It makes you look even more breathtaking. I adore it." Sorey said. 

Mikleo blushed lightly, thanking Sorey. 

Sorey leaned forward again. A hint of seriousness now on his face. 

"Mikleo. I...there's something I wanted to add. Something that I've wanted to tell you." Sorey said. 

"What is it?" Mikleo asked. 

Sorey leaned forward slowly, he softly gripped Mikleo's cheek and tilted their heads. Sorey didn't even hesitate, and he kissed Mikleo on the lips. 

Mikleo took a second to register, once it did he kissed back. Eyes closed and hands together. They enjoyed the kiss they both waited centuries for. 

They parted and Sorey touched their foreheads together. 

"I never want to leave you again Mikleo. I'll stay by your side from now on okay?" Sorey said. 

"I would like that. Promise?" Mikleo asked, he held up his wrist. 

Sorey smiled and they did their old handshake. 

"A promise." Sorey leaned in to kiss Mikleo once more. 

Mikleo parted this time, and rested his head on Sorey's shoulder. 

Sorey bringing his hands to rest on each side of Mikleo's waist. 

"Hey, you took off those belts." Sorey smirked. 

Mikleo gasped quietly, and grabbed Sorey's wrist. 

"Don't you dare." Mikleo said. 

"But Mikleo. It's been so long." Sorey chuckled, and he began to tickle Mikleo. 

Mikleo squirmed and began laughing. He fell onto his side, as Sorey continued his torture. Both boys laughter echoing throughout the air. 

Sorey then stopped, and he smiled down lying next to a now red faced Mikleo. 

"I really missed you." Sorey said. 

Mikleo caught his breath, and held Sorey's hand. 

"No more goodbyes right? You're here for good?" Mikleo asked. 

"No more goodbyes, I'm here Mikleo." Sorey smiled. 

Still just enjoying each other's company until Mikleo mentioned heading out. Mikleo kept a tight grip on Sorey's arm as they walked. Just to make sure Sorey wouldn't be taken away again. 

Sorey just looked down slightly, and smiled. He wasn't going anywhere. He'd be with Mikleo for as long as time itself. 

This was a new chapter, they had lots of lost time to make up for after all. Also, some new beginnings for a relationship he supposed. 

They had each other, that's all they wanted. It finally came true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Have a wonderful week. 💕


End file.
